


A Little Bit of Magic

by crowning_glory



Series: ❧ cadnis [2]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowning_glory/pseuds/crowning_glory
Summary: ♕Janis flies out to Cady's college to take her to a dance.





	A Little Bit of Magic

Finals week has kicked Janis’s ass. In her last exam she’s barely able to keep her eyes open towards the end, and she’s sure that there are a few times that she actually dozes off which doesn’t really bode well for her grades. But she finishes in time and jiggles her leg to stay awake whilst the exam papers are being collected and they’re waiting to be dismissed. 

 

She needs to be quick; her flight to Chicago departs in three hours, and she still needs to pack. Luckily the airport isn’t too far away from campus, so she has time. Seeing Cady has been the only thing that’s getting her through the week, and her girlfriend has no idea that it’s even going to happen. Janis had been in touch with Cady’s roommate a while ago to plan a surprise trip and, when informed that there was going to be a small dance organised to celebrate the end of finals week on Saturday, booked her tickets straight away and went shopping for outfits for both her and Cady. 

 

She’d shipped the outfits to Cady’s roommate about a week ago, with strict instructions for the girl to hide them when they came. Yesterday she’d received a text telling her that it had been done and the excitement had only grown. 

 

By the time that the students in the exam hall are dismissed, Janis is practically vibrating with excitement. She flies out of her seat, fights through the crowd to grab her coat and backpack and sprints across campus to the dorm building where she only stops to catch her breath when she’s pulled her suitcase out from her closet. Her return flight is on Tuesday night—she’s willing to miss two days of classes in order to spend more time with Cady—so she doesn’t need to pack too much. Janis throws in a few outfits, toiletries, and her laptop and assigned reading books. 

 

Janis isn’t stupid—she knows that they’re not going to leave her suitcase, but she’ll bring them just in case she does actually feel like being productive. It’s unlikely but not impossible. Either way, it makes her feel better about herself, and she can trick herself into thinking that she’s going to look at them at some point on her trip. 

 

She gets an Uber to the airport and checks in with an hour to spare. She meanders around the airport until it’s announced that her flight is boarding and then she’s on the plane, sat next to a business guy typing furiously on his laptop. But the judging glances from him and even the screaming child further down the plane can do nothing to ruin her mood, and her smile doesn’t leave her face for the entire flight. 

 

She hasn’t spent this much time uninterrupted with Cady since summer. Over Christmas they were crazy busy with college work, family functions, and part-time jobs (the coffee shop that Janis worked in for the last two years of high school offered to keep her on as long as she did shifts when she was back home, and the same was true for the pet store Cady worked at) and so they were barely able to see each other, and only for a couple of hours at a time. Of course they facetime every night, but talking to someone on the phone and being there with them is totally different. 

 

Cady’s roommate, Alyssa, meets her outside of the airport. The two of them embrace quickly, and Janis is glad that Cady got partnered with such a nice girl. She’d have thrown hands if not. 

 

“Cady told me she wasn’t going to bother going to the dance tonight,” Alyssa says as she and Janis climb in the car. “Said she only wanted to go if you were there.” 

 

Janis grins. “She’s so cute.” 

 

They make small talk for the car ride, and Janis finds that there isn’t really that much to talk about other than Cady. Alyssa tells her how much Cady talks about her, how much she misses her, and Janis’s heart swells more and more with every word. She feels sick from excitement as they reach the car park and feels as if she’s about to faint when they head up towards the dorm. According to Alyssa, they have about twenty minutes until Cady gets back, and so Janis grabs the suits stashed under Alyssa’s bed and ducks into the bathroom to get ready. 

 

She’s just finished pulling her hair back into something slightly resembling a ponytail when she hears the door unlock. Grabbing the matching suit she’d bought for Cady, she waits for the conversation between Cady and Alyssa to end before she opens the door and steps out into the dorm room. 

 

Cady’s reaction is the cutest thing ever. At first she’s confused, looking at Janis with the cutest frown on her face. And then her eyes get impossibly wide and her jaw drops and then she’s in Janis’s arms, kissing Janis’s face and neck and squealing about how much she loves her. Janis feels nothing but love as she clings to her girlfriend, one hand in her hair and the other on the back of her neck as they kiss over and over again. 

 

“Wanna accompany me to the dance?” Janis grins breathlessly once they pull apart. She’d dropped the other suit when Cady threw herself into her arms, but Alyssa had picked it up. “You kept saying how you wanted to try wearing a suit, so I thought we could match properly this time…” 

 

“I would love to,” and Cady’s crying which in turn makes Janis cry. 

 

Alyssa hands Janis the suit and Cady then heads into the bathroom. She takes a lot longer than Janis who takes a seat on the bed and sends selfies to Damian whilst she’s waiting. He’s more excited than the both of them, honestly. Janis hadn’t told him until yesterday which he wasn’t so thrilled about, but he made her promise to send pictures which she was, of course, going to do anyway. 

 

Alyssa leaves after a few minutes, backpack slung over her shoulder. “I’ll be back tomorrow night,” she says, smiling. “Give you two a bit of alone time.” 

 

“What do you think?” Cady asks, emerging from the bathroom. Janis looks up from her phone and almost falls off of the bed. 

 

Cady looks good in a dress but even better in a suit. Her hair is curled and pinned back and her makeup is flawless. Janis stares for a solid minute before she manages to shake herself out of it and cross the room. Cady giggles as Janis spins her around, ending it was a kiss, and she stares at Janis’s hair with her eyebrows raised. 

 

“I’m not saying that it was awful,” she says when Janis is seated on the floor opposite Cady as the other girl wraps a lock of her hair around a curling wand. “But you don’t really do much with your hair, do you?” 

 

“I never need to,” Janis shrugs. She waits until Cady lowers the curling wand before leaning forward for a quick peck. “And if I do then my girlfriend does it for me.” 

 

“Only this one time,” Cady teases. “And you’re going to have to figure out how to do it for our wedding.” 

 

Janis shrugs. “Don’t you hire someone to do that?” 

 

“Shut up I was trying to make a point,” Cady sticks her tongue out, wrapping another lock of hair around the curling wand. She holds it for a couple of seconds and then lets go. “There. Beautiful.” 

 

Janis trusts Cady enough that she doesn’t go to the bathroom to check it out. She gets to see what it looks like when they start taking pictures, and she has to admit that Cady’s done a pretty good job.   

 

They facetime with Damian for a little bit before they have to leave, and Janis’s ears are still ringing from all of his screaming when they leave the dorm building. She honestly feels sorry for his roommate and surprised that Damian hasn’t had any noise complaints so far. However much Janis loves him, she doesn’t think that she can put up with living with him. 

 

Cady links arms with Janis as they make their way over to the hall where the dance is being held. They can hear the music already, and it reminds Janis of the Spring Fling dance at North Shore. She’d absolutely detested them, only went because Damian helped plan them and would have her head if she didn’t, well, until the Spring Fling after Cady joined the school. How could she hate that one when it was where she worked up the courage to finally ask Cady out? 

 

“I still can’t believe this,” Cady breathes as they stop outside the doors. “You flew out just to go to this stupid dance with me? How much were the flights? How much were these suits? God, Janis, this must have cost a fortune—” 

 

“Don’t worry about that, love,” Janis says, pulling Cady close. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re here and I’m here and we’re going to go into that hall and have the best night of our life. And I’m still going to be here tomorrow and Monday and most of Tuesday and we can try and make up for the lost time over Christmas.” 

 

“You spoil me,” Cady whines, leaning her head on Janis’s shoulder. “I love you so, so much.” 

 

“I love you too,” Janis smiles. “Now come on, let’s go make this a night to remember.”

 

With that they head into to the hall. And for once Janis doesn’t hang around the punch bowl all night and she doesn’t care about what anyone else thinks about her. She dances with Cady until her feet hurt, laughs until she cries, drinks so much punch that she feels sick, makes friends with some of Cady’s classmates, and has an all-around amazing night. 

 

And in the early morning, when they’re completely worn out from the dance, collapsed on Cady’s bed and Cady is fast asleep, Janis is more than ready to spend the rest of her life with the snoring girl beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> ⋆[pinterest.](https://pin.it/axdt62ze5gutav)  
>  ⋆[twitter.](https://twitter.com/crowning_gloryy)


End file.
